


Oopsies and Owies

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 11 of 'Regression Oneshots'. Jack falls down and hurts himself, and Ethan is the cutest bean.





	Oopsies and Owies

Jack had been big for nearly the whole week, and Mark had relished spending time with his friend, joking and laughing and playing various games together. However, he was just waiting for Jack to slip. He hadn’t been Little in a long time, and Mark was just waiting for something that would push him over the edge; but Jack seemed to be holding strong.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Jack murmured and pushed himself off the sofa, running a hand through his hair.

“Mkay,” Mark murmured, continuing to scroll through Netflix to pick something to watch.

A few moments passed as Mark finally settled on a nature documentary, listening to Jack ferry toiletries and clothing items back and forth from his bedroom to the bathroom, Ethan dozing lightly on the floor as Tyler played tug-of-war with Chica using one of Mark’s old socks. Suddenly, there was a loud thump followed by a louder cry, and Mark shot upright. Ethan jerked up, looking around panicking, as Chica hopped and ran up the stairs. Tyler looked over to Mark, who immediately sprinted up the stairs. “Jack?” he called, knocking at the door. “Jack, open up, are you okay?” he tried the door, only to find out that it was unlocked. “Jack, I’m coming in!” he called, as Tyler and Ethan came up, holding Chica back from entering the bathroom. He waved them off and made his way inside, closing the door behind him. “Jack?” he asked, heart in his throat as he took in the scene before him. Jack was tangled up in the shower curtain, ugly looking bruise blossoming over his eye. “Jack, are you alright?” Mark asked softly, and Jack curled into a sitting position.

“F-fell getting shampoo,” he whispered, lip quivering as he pressed his hand to his eye.

“Lemme look at that,” Mark murmured, leaning forward to turn off the shower so Jack wouldn’t be looking up into the water anymore. He cupped Jack’s face gently. “Mm, you’re gonna have quite the shiner for a few days, bud. But you’re alright.”

Jack’s hands shook and he reached up to grip at Mark’s wrists with a plaintive whine.

Mark bit his lip and shushed him. “Just a second, honey.” He stuck his head out the door, cracking it only enough to let his face be seen. “Ty?” Ethan had disappeared with Chica, but Tyler was hovering worriedly still. “Need you to get me an ice pack from downstairs, please.”

Tyler nodded worriedly and headed downstairs.

Returning to Jack, who was crying now, Mark reached out and hugged him tightly. “Shh. It’s okay, bud. Ty Ty went to get you an ice pack to make it feel better, and Daddy’s gonna finish up giving you your bath.” He cooed, and plugged up the tub, starting the water again. Jack whined and squirmed, impatient as he reached for Mark. “Honey,” Mark tried. “I gotta get you clean first, baby boy.”

Tyler knocked softly and entered, shutting the door behind him as he held out the puppy themed ice pack, sitting down on the side of the tub. “Here, Jack. Hold still. This’ll make your eye hurt less. When you get out of the tub we can get you some Tylenol and it’ll make the hurt go away.” He ensured, as he pressed the ice pack lightly to Jack’s black eye. Jack whined and squirmed as Mark attempted to wash his body, Tyler crooning soft encouragements to the Little.

Between Tyler’s distractions and Mark’s quick work, they had Jack cleaned up in record time. Tyler went out and grabbed fresh clothes for Jack while Mark poured some liquid Tylenol for Jack and managed to get him to drink it. Together, they got him dressed and then Tyler went to get his blanket and his paci while Mark took him downstairs.

Mark bundled the clingy boy onto his lap while Ethan looked up curiously from the armchair. “Is he okay?” Ethan asked worriedly.

“He’s fine,” Mark pushed damp bangs off Jack’s forehead. “Just a black eye and a good scare. Got him some Tylenol and Tyler iced his eye for him so he should be feeling better soon.” Jack whined and squirmed closer as Tyler appeared and handed off Jack’s comfort items to Mark. “Here,” Mark murmured, putting the paci into Jack’s mouth and letting him cuddle up to his blankie.

Ethan hummed. “S’good he isn’t hurt more.” He ruffled Chica’s ears and picked up the discarded sock, offering it to her. “Wanna play some more, girl?” Chica wagged her tail and engaged Ethan in another bout of tug-of-war, as Tyler sank down into the sofa opposite Jack and Mark.

Mark spent a few moments just cuddling with Jack, petting his hair before he reached up and put on a movie. Ethan sat up and turned his eyes towards the screen, while Jack bit by bit uncurled from Mark’s shoulder and became absorbed in  _Ratatouille._

Tyler’s lips quirked-- this movie never failed to bring Little Ethan to the front, even on Ethan’s biggest days. He watched as moment by moment Ethan’s mannerisms began to change. By twenty minutes in, Ethan was nibbling at his thumb and watching with wide eyes as the little rat on screen lived out his dreams of being a Parisian chef. Tyler stood up and scooped Ethan up.

“No!” Ethan protested.

“Let’s go get you changed and grab Mable, hmm?” Tyler nuzzled at Ethan’s neck, making him giggle despite his protestations. “Won’t be long, baby.” He assured, and true to form they were back in moments, Ethan wearing his bear onesie and carrying his dragon. The hood was pulled up so that the face of the bear was smiling at Mark and Jack as Tyler eased Ethan back down to sit on the floor. The bright blue of his paci peeked out of Tyler’s jeans pocket as he sat back down in his chair, and a minute later Ethan was making grabby hands at him, little insistent noises coming from him as he begged for the object. “Not unless you use your words,” Tyler stated, taking the paci from his pocket.

Ethan squirmed and whined. “Daddy, want!”

“Want what, Ethan?”

“Daddy, paci, please!” he whined again, making grabby hands once more.

“Alright, baby boy. But only ‘cause you’re so polite,” Tyler responded dryly, and Mark chuckled. Ethan took his paci and stuck it in his mouth, curling up on the floor into a little ball and hugging Mable to his chest. He was warm and cozy in his onesie, and the movie was comforting to him.

By the time the movie was over both Littles were asleep. Mark stopped the movie and turned to look over at Tyler, only to find him dozing lightly. “Well,” he murmured to himself. “It’d be rude of me not to join in on all the fun…” Mark cuddled up to Jack and shut his eyes. Might as well sleep while the babies were asleep. He’d not get much rest once they woke up.


End file.
